Elemental Drifts
by 7th Creature
Summary: Not everyone is Marked the same. For Anna Andrews, it hits her like a ton of bricks. Literally. Now a Fire Drifter, Anna has to bear with having a new home, a new set of friends and a totally different life, along with rediscovering who she is. It doesn't help that she keeps bumping into this mysterious and untouchable Elsa Swan.
1. Prologue

It is said that not everyone is marked the same. Some experience pain, others feel pleasure. It sometimes hits people out of nowhere, while other times people don't notice until they gaze at their right wrist. For Anna Andrews, it hits her like a ton of bricks.

Literally.

"Aye, birthday girl."

A voice called out, startling Anna out of the resume she was hurriedly trying to complete. Anna gave the approaching couple a side-glance before quickly resuming her previous work. A fingerless gloved hand landing in the middle of the paper made the redhead stop and sigh. "What is it, Killian?"

Said boy grinned crookedly and leaned against the table. "Didn't you know it's rude to ignore people when they're talking to you, sweetcheeks?" Anna started glaring at him, which only made him grin wider. "Nice manners you have there, birthday girl."

"At least let her finish her work before you bother her, Jones." The blonde of the trio remarked as she sat down in the booth in front of Anna. Killian chuckled good-heartedly and sat down by the blonde, Anna sending her a grateful glance. "Oh, and happy birthday. So, hey, what's all this?"

Anna turned back to her work. "Thank you, _Emma_." She shot a pointed look at Killian, receiving a wink in return. "Well, now that I'm turning sixteen, I figured it's about time to get a job." Anna proclaimed proudly, puffing out her chest slightly. Emma raised an eyebrow skeptically while Killian snorted in disbelief. This made the redhead deflate quickly. "Fine. I need a car, and Dad said he's not digging into the college funds just for a scrap of metal, so I'm trying to find a job so I can buy one."

"You could always hijack an old piece- Oof! Oi, Swan, that's no way to treat a gentleman." Killian rubbed the spot where the blonde had elbowed him, scowling just slightly.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Ignore the pirate wannabe. Any place in particular you want to apply at?"

"Uh…here?"

"Unless you're a chef or want to be a janitor, that's impossible."

"Damn it."

Killian leaned forward. "Why not go to your mom's office? Maybe she knows a place or two that could use some help." Emma and Anna stared at him silently. Killian leaned back in his seat and frowned. "I get I'm handsome, ladies, but maybe a picture would last longer…?"

Anna groaned in exasperation and Emma reached up to rub her temples, "For once in your life, you said something useful, and then you have to ruin it with your arrogance."

"Excuse me?"

"Let's just go." Anna rolled her eyes and started shoving the papers strewn about the table into her backpack. She grabbed her forgotten shake and drank what was left of it before throwing it away, Emma and Killian meeting her at the door. "Did you guys come walking?"

Killian nodded, shoving his hands into his back packets as they started walking downtown. "Yeah. School's close by, so there was no need to ride. Your mom's not that far off, either, I hope?"

"Nah, just five blocks from the diner." Anna shrugged, pulling the backpack higher up her shoulders. A silence enveloped the group as they walked. A silence that was instantly broken by the male of the trio with his jab.

"Emma likes Regina."

"Killian!"

"What?!" At her outburst, Anna trained her eyes on her two friends, specifically the blonde. "Why?! She's a bitch-"

"Watch it, Andrews." Emma growled with a glare. Anna frowned back at her and she sighed, shoving her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket. "Look, I can't help it, okay? Besides, she's not that bad once you get to know her…"

Killian snorted. "Oh, yes. 'The Evil Queen' Regina Mills ain't half bad at all. She's not a cold, hard and utter wench. Nope, she's the kindest soul I've ever had the _pleasure_ of meeting." He replied sarcastically and rolled his eyes upwards. Emma turned her glare to him and he huffed. "Oh, you know it's true."

Anna sighed, "Look, Emma, I'm sorry. It's just that…she's not the nicest person around-"

"And I know that." Emma interrupted, turning to her best friend. She shrugged and continued walking. "I used to think the same thing but after we were partnered up for Civic Responsibility class, we got closer and it was amazing." A small smile started to appear on the blonde's lips at the thought but then she squashed it before her friends could see it. Too bad Anna was paying total attention to her.

Anna blinked and started to smile. She'd never seen Emma smile that gently before. Smirks were more of a thing for the blonde. In the two years of knowing the blonde, she hadn't seen her look that…happy before. It was weird, really.

The redhead opened her mouth to say something but a flash of light blinded her momentarily and she slammed into the wall of brick in her path. Hands instantly went to rub at the bump on her forehead as she walked around the apartment in front of her, cursing and hissing all the while. Laughter reached her ears and she turned to see Killian doubling over in laughter and Emma smirking teasingly at her. A glare manifested itself in her eyes but one glance at her now and Killian was almost on the floor, heaving and laughing uncontrollably.

Emma snickered slightly and walked to the redhead, slapping her hands away and inspecting the forming bump. "It's not that big of a deal. Just put some ice on it when you get home and you'll be fine."

"Yeah, thanks. Shut up, Killian!"

– Elemental Drifts –

Amelia Andrews looked up from her paperwork when the bell signaling someone entering the building rang. "Good after- Anna, what're you doing here?" Amelia frowned as her daughter walked over to the receptionist's desk and leaned on the counter.

"Lovely day we're having, right, mom? Why don't we go out and enjoy this fine day after you're-"

"Whatever this is about, no."

Anna flinched and faltered, smiling sheepishly at her mother. "You didn't even let me finish."

Amelia rolled her eyes and sighed, leaning back in her chair. "I know my daughter well enough to know when she's asking for some- What's that?" She sat up straight in her chair and pointed over to Anna's right wrist just as she was about to reach back and scratch the back of her head.

"Huh?" Anna turned her arm around and blinked at the small imprint of a flame on her wrist. Killian and Emma came up from behind her, gazing at the design with wonder and disbelief.

"You certainly didn't have that earlier." Killian stated while inspecting the flame closer.

Anna frowned and walked over to the water fountain in the corner. "I probably just bumped into fresh paint or something on the way here." She turned on the water and started scrubbing at her wrist.

Emma stared down at the floor with wide eyes, her whole body tense as she heard her friend struggle to get the design off her skin. Her fists clenched inside the pockets of her leather jacket as her breathing became labored. She chanced a glance up at Amelia, and found her bearing no better than she was.

_Fuck._

"What the- It won't come out!" Anna squeaked, drying her wrist on her pants and walking over to her mother, peering down at the flame. "Mom, what do you think it- Mom? Are you okay? Why are you so pale?" Anna frowned down at her mother in confusion. She turned to her friends and froze. Emma was in the same state her mother was in. "W-What's wrong? What's going on?" Emma gulped and murmured something under her breath. "What'd you say?"

Emma looked up at her, a glare in her eyes. "I said you're Marked!"

Anna flinched back at the tone, her eyes narrowing in confusion at the blonde's words. She heard a sharp inhale and turned to Killian, whose eyes were now wide, staring down at her wrist in utter disbelief. Anna turned back to Emma. "Marked? What're you talking about?"

Emma gritted her teeth and glared back at the ground. "It's just like what happened with my sister. You're both Marked."

"Marked? What's that supposed to- Wait, you have a sister?!"

Killian slammed his hands down on the desk, startling everyone out of their states. "That's beside the point, Anna! You're Marked! Don't you know what it means?!"

Anna glowered, "No, I don't! So just tell me already!"

"It means you're leaving." Amelia muttered almost silently but everyone heard it. Anna turned to her, confusion shining in her teal eyes. Amelia stared sadly at her daughter. "You being Marked means you're leaving home for the next four years."

"What? Why?"

Emma grabbed her wrist firmly, gazing intently at the flame etched on the skin. "Because you've been chosen by Hephaestus to serve him." The blonde turned to look at Anna in the eyes fiercely. "You're now a Fire Drifter."

"I still feel like you're all talking crazy."

Killian took a deep breath and turned to Anna and Emma. "On the sixteenth birthday of some teenagers, they are Marked by a Greek God or Goddess. They're chosen at random and it's still unknown as to exactly why they're chosen, or if there's a pattern. These are called Drifters. There are seven-"

"Eight," Emma corrected numbly.

"There are eight types of Drifters. You're a Fire Drifter, meaning you have the power of fire. The others are water, wind and air, earth, wisdom, light, darkness, and those with unique abilities. When you're Marked, you're taken to a school for the Elementally Gifted. You're trained there for four years and then you're able to come back home and resume your life." Killian explained somberly.

Anna stared at the three of them in silence for a moment before barking out a laugh that made everyone jump. "Ha! You guys are great. You should totally sign up for a movie someday, you almost had me-"

"They're not joking, Anna."

The redhead stopped laughing abruptly and turned towards the entrance, watching as her father walked over to her. "Dad? What're you doing-" She was cut off as her father held up a hand then pointed towards the water fountain. A moment passed before a steady stream of water came from the nozzle and swirled around her father's hand.

"James…" Amelia muttered as she stood to walk around the desk and stand by her silenced daughter. James smiled sadly at his wife before turning his attention to his daughter.

"It's all true, Anna. You're as much of a Fire Drifter as I am a Water Drifter." He manipulated the water swirling around his hand to pass along his daughter's wrist, letting her feel how real it was, even as she flinched back slightly from the cool touch. "A new semester at the Northern School for the Elementally Gifted will start next week. We'll be making all the preparations to enroll you tomorrow, as they are already aware of you being Marked."

Anna blinked in disbelief. "Wait, what? I'm leaving?"

James nodded curtly, "Fire Drifters are dangerous if they don't know how to control their Gift. Gifts don't usually develop until about three days after being Marked, as the teenager would most probably notice by then, so we're fine for now. However, we're not gonna risk anything-"

"Wait! How'd you know I was Marked?" Anna frowned, leaning into the protective embrace her mother had wrapped her in. "We just found out ourselves."

James held up a piece of parchment before handing it to her daughter. "Parents are usually notified as soon as it happens. I'm the Drifter in the family, so the notice was delivered to me." He walked over to his family and placed a hand on Anna's head. "I'm sure you can do it, kiddo. I have faith in you."

Anna just frowned even more and nodded.

– Elemental Drifters –

'_Anna Andrews – Ignis' _

Anna stared at the single phrase on the piece of parchment as she laid on her bed that night, unable to get the day's happenings out of her head. She stared blankly at the words as she relived the shock, bewilderment and disbelief of that afternoon. At first she felt as if everyone knew something she didn't – which was ultimately true – and after everyone told her what was going on, she didn't believe it. She was skeptical at first.

_Anyone would be! I mean, come on. Being Marked by a Greek God and granted Gifts by him? No one would believe that!_

But as the reactions of those she cared about regarding the Mark on her wrist registered in her head, she became scared. Then her father dropped the bombshell on her, and she had felt her entire being frozen on the spot, unable to truly believe what was right in front of her eyes.

This isn't the first time she's heard of Drifters. Of course everyone knows what they are. These occurrences are so normal, you don't even blink when they happen to other people. However, as normal as these Markings are, it's rare to see them happening, much less happening to you. Last time it happened neared Anna, she was just a toddler. And now she herself is Marked? It was all so new, and weird, and unbelievable. She was absolutely scared when her father showed her the reality when he did that trick.

She's still scared.

Anna reached for her phone and unlocked it, staring at the picture of the school she was to start attending from tomorrow onwards. _Northern School for the Elementally Gifted. What did I get myself into nw…?_

_**A/N: So, I finally decided to jump into the Elsanna train. I haven't written in a long time so I'm probably a little rusty. As you can tell, this is a Modern AU, and Anna and Elsa aren't sisters. I own nothing; not Frozen, not the upcoming Disney characters nor the Once Upon A Time characters in this chapter. It's Rated M for language and possible violence later on. That's it for today, and I'll see you next time.**_

_**7th Creature**_


	2. Chapter 1

_An airport. We're at an airport. Why?_

Anna wondered to herself as she trailed behind her parents down the halls of the aforementioned place. Her eyes traced everything that caught her attention, leading to a lot of stumbling and muttering apologies to those she happened to bump into. However, as her parents stopped to check the details of the flight with the staff, she was lost to her thoughts.

_I mean, not that I mind being here – it's actually pretty amazing! But why are we at the airport when everyone knows – or, well, doesn't know where the school is actually located. _Anna glanced over at her father talking to the staff, who nodded and pointed over to the waiting area. _He knows what he's doing….I hope._

Anna sat down on one of the chairs, waiting for her parents to reach her. Once they did, they sat on each of her sides facing her. The redhead narrowed her eyes at them curiously.

_This just got awkward._

"Anna," James began, placing a hand on her shoulder. "This is where we part ways, sweetie." Anna flinched slightly at his words, hanging her head. "I'm sorry, kiddo, but adults aren't allowed beyond this point. Only those who are gonna attend the academy can get on."

"But-"

"You'll be fine, Anna." Amelia interrupted with a gentle smile aimed at her daughter. Anna stared at the two of them a moment longer before taking a deep breath and nodding. Amelia huffed playfully and hugged her daughter around her neck, making the redhead laugh slightly. "I'm serious, honey. You're a strong, smart, beautiful – though sometimes kind of clumsy – young woman. I'm sure you can do great things there."

Anna grinned slightly at her mother's words before leaning into the embrace, mumbling her gratitude into Amelia's brown hair. James smiled fondly at his family and started rubbing his daughter's back reassuringly, which prompted her to reach back and tug him into the embrace.

A moment of silence passed between the three, in which Anna only held on tighter at the thought of leaving this warm, sunny place for an unknown, seemingly scary one. She thought of how she was gonna miss her friends, her parents, the memories the five of them shared together the past two years, the laughter, the tears–

"Who knows, maybe you'll find a girlfriend there."

"Dad!" Anna gasped, pulling away from them and glaring at her chuckling father. _I definitely won't miss the teasing._ Anna pouted and slumped back in the chair, crossing her arms over her chest. Her mother smiled and started caressing her hair to sooth her.

The intercom came on, announcing that they will start boarding now. Anna's pout disappeared as she watched those surrounding her start to get up and head to the boarding station or saying their goodbyes to their relatives.

Reality finally crashed in and she lunged for her now standing parents, hugging them by their shoulders tight. Her eyes started burning and watering. "I'm gonna miss you guys so much." She croaked out, sniffling. Amelia and James only held their only daughter tighter.

"We're gonna miss you, too, kiddo." James ruffled the back of her head playfully, and Anna then realized just how much she was gonna miss that gesture.

"We love you, sweetie. Don't you forget that," Amelia pulled back slightly, tears gathering in her eyes when she noticed the tears running down the redhead's cheek. She reached up and wiped them away, smiling gently. This only made Anna whimper and pulled her into another hug.

A sniffle to her right alerted Anna of her father's state and she turned to him. "Dad, are you crying?"

"What? No, I'm just…sweating through my eyes. Yeah– oof!" He huffed when Anna practically tackled him, arms tight around his waist. James smiled gently and hugged her back with equal intensity. "There, there, ginger. We'll be waiting for our mini champ to come back, so do your best over there."

A sniffle. "With triple chocolate cake?"

James and Amelia laughed. "With triple chocolate cake." James confirmed amusedly before glancing at the plane and letting go of his daughter. "Now go on. They're waiting on you." He handed her bag to her and pushed her gently to board the plane.

Anna looked over her shoulder at them. At the sight of their encouraging smiles, she grinned and waved. She turned back to the plane and took a deep breath before entering.

–**Elemental Drifts–**

"_Good afternoon, this is your captain speaking. Thank you for boarding Olympus Airlines, where we'll guarantee a safe trip to your future. Please buckle in and wait patiently. Officers will now be passing down the aisles to take your name and House. As soon as this procedure is done, we'll take off towards our destination. Thank you for riding with us, and have a pleasant flight."_

Anna took a deep breath as soon as the captain finished speaking. She glanced at down the aisle, trying to get a glimpse at the approaching officers and trying to get her mind off her nerves.

"First time flying?" A gruff voice came from beside her, and she turned to face a young boy with blonde hair and dark brown eyes.

Anna wrung her fingers and grinned sheepishly up at him. "That obvious?"

He chuckled lightly. "Not much, no worries." He stuck his hand out for a handshake. "I'm Kristoff. Kristoff Bjorgman, House Terra."

"Anna Andrews, and I have no idea what you just said."

Kristoff frowned. "None of your folks are Drifters?"

"My dad is but he was more concerned with getting everything ready than explaining anything to me." Anna shrugged. "I just turned sixteen two days ago so-"

"Name and House, please." An officer with a clipboard interrupted, only giving the pair a glance before turning to the paper.

"Kristoff Bjorgman, House Terra." The officer nodded then looked to the redhead.

"Uh, Anna Andrews. I don't know what House I'm in." Anna bit her lip nervously while blushing slightly. The officer blinked and looked at his paper before turning to her again.

"Show me your Mark." Anna did as told and the officer nodded, checking something off on the paper. "Ignis. You're House Ignis, Andrews." With that, the officer left to finish.

A brief silence followed his departure before Kristoff turned to her. "So, you don't know anything?" He smiled slightly when Anna shook her head. "Want a crash course?" Anna nodded furiously, making him chuckle.

"Alright, so there are eight types of Drifters: Fire, Water, Air, Earth, Wisdom, Light, Darkness and Unparalleled. Each Drifter is divided into a House, depending on their Element. Fire Drifters get placed in Ignis, Water in Aqua, Air in Ventus, Earth in Terra, Wisdom in Animi, Light in Lucerna, Darkness in Luna and Unparalleled in Eximius. Each House has a color, animal and a symbol that represents them, which will be stitched on our uniforms, apparently."

Kristoff stopped for a moment, giving Anna time to absorb everything in. She looked thoughtful, and had appeared to be hanging onto every word he said. "Okay, so, wait. What's an Unparalleled Drifter? The others are kind of obvious but I can't wrap my head around that one."

"An Unparalleled Drifter is just as the name states. They're Drifters with unique powers, like invisibility or supernatural strength, for example. Thing is, their power is unique to them, no one else has or will have it. The House itself actually contains a small amount of members. Forty, maybe sixty at most in each school, compared to the hundreds in each of the other Houses."

Anna hummed in understanding, and tensed up when the plane began to move. To take her mind off her nerves and the upcoming departure, she turned to the blonde. "My father said that I had been chosen by Hephaestus to serve him. What does that mean?"

"Each House is represented by a Greek God or Goddess. Ignis is represented by Hephaestus, Aqua by Poseidon, Ventus by Aeolos, Terra by Gaea, Animi by Athena, Lucerna by Hemera, Luna by Nyx and Eximius by Zeus."

"Are there any feuds between Houses or are they all friendly?"

Kristoff reached up to scratch the back of his head just as they took off, "Not that I know of. I know the Houses Lucerna and Luna aren't enemies, despite how they're total opposites. In the Darkness Drifters' case, being Marked by Nyx doesn't necessarily mean you're evil. It just means you're more in tune with your Gift at night and can control shadows. Being good or evil really just depends on the Drifters themselves."

"And these uniforms you talk about. Are they….unpleasant?" Anna scrunched up her nose at the thought.

Kristoff laughed heartily and patted her shoulder. "You'll see when we get there."

Anna grinned slightly at his words.

–**Elemental Drifts–**

"Yo, Snowbug, 'been looking for you all day." A brunette walked up the corridor leading to the highest tower of their House. She leaned against the doorframe leading to the balcony, watching the silent blonde curiously. She followed the blonde's gaze and frowned at the sky. "Worried little sis is in the new bunch?"

The blonde mirrored her frown and sighed before she turned to the ground. "This isn't exactly the lifestyle I'd choose for her, Meg." She answered as Meg walked over to her. "Sure, the government has made their changes and accepted us but people aren't so…open to _freaks like us_." She spat the words as if they were poison.

Meg rolled her eyes lazily and leaned against the railing backwards. "Please, Elsa, they're just scared. As they should be. We could crush 'em like bugs."

Elsa glanced over at her friend, narrowing her eyes at her attire consisting of a black leather mini skirt, a tight tank top and House Eximius' black uniform vest open along with shin length black boots. She snorted and returned her gaze to the sky. "More like seduce them, in your case."

Meg only smirked at this. The blonde shook her head in slight amusement and turned to go back inside. "Come on, we gotta get ready to receive the First Years."

–**Elemental Drifts–**

"Whoa," Anna gaped at the view before her. She was now in the auditorium of the academy, a space big enough to hold twenty thousand people comfortably, according to Kristoff. Most of the student body of the school was present, and not even half of the place was occupied.

"I wonder why they need so much space," Anna muttered as she sat down next to her new blonde friend.

A new voice answered her. "They hold tournaments against other Schools every two years. They have as many students as NAEG, so the place was built to house twice the number we have. Can I sit here? Thanks." A blonde girl with her hair up in a bun and dark blue eyes grinned at her as she sat down. She stuck her hand out, shaking Anna and Kristoff's hands quickly. "Hi, I'm Tinkerbell from House Animi but you can call me Tink."

"Anna, House Ignis,"

"Kristoff, House Terra."

"Nice to meet you." Tinkerbell grinned at them again before turning towards the stage, where eight teenagers and an adult were standing.

The adult tapped the microphone in front of him twice before leaning in to start talking. "Now! Welcome, First Years, to Northern Academy for the Elementary Gifted! I'm your principal Walt Disney, and I'm honored to have every single one of you here with me. We're glad you've chosen NAEG as your academy for the next four years of your teenage and young adult lives. We'll make sure not to disappoint you. Now, I know all of you must be tired and famished, so I'll cut the introductory here and you'll receive every other detail from your House Masters soon or Professors first thing Monday. I will leave all of you with your House Masters and I bid you all a good evening."

Kristoff nudged Anna in the side and pointed at the eight students standing on the stage just as Disney leaves. "Those are the official uniforms. You can modify them however you want, though, except for official school events." Anna nodded.

A boy wearing a vest over a white long-sleeve shirt, a tie, black dress pants and black dress shoes walked up to the microphone. The vest he was wearing was white. A book with an owl on the cover was stitched over the left breast in gold coloring. The tie was white, striped with gold, with the same design as the vest on the end. "House Animi First Years, please follow me."

"That's my cue. See you guys around." Tinkerbell waved at them and left with her fellow House members.

A few moments passed before another teenage boy walked up to the microphone. He was wearing the same as the first boy except that his vest and tie, striped with silver, were a cerulean blue. The design over the left breast was of a dolphin inside a water drop in silver coloring. "House Aqua First Years with me."

Anna turned to Kristoff. "What're House Masters?"

"They're the leaders of the Houses."

"So, they're the strongest of the entire House?"

"Not necessarily. They could be but see it from this point of view. Let's say that I'm the strongest in House Terra but I'm neither cut out to be a leader of about three hundred other teenagers nor do I want to be in charge. It's kind of like choosing a class rep. They should be strong, yes, but also smart and have the will to guide other Drifters. They're usually Fourth Years, though, so don't expect a First or Second Year to be a House Master."

"Whoa. Say, you know a lot of this. Are your parents Drifters?"

Kristoff shook his head. "Just my Ma and Grandpabbie. They taught me all they could in the two months I've been Marked." Anna nodded in understanding then turned forward when the next House Master walked up.

This one was a girl. She wore a white long-sleeved shirt under a vest with a tie and a black mid-thigh length skirt. Her vest and tie, striped with silver, were black. The design was of a dragon intertwined with an infinity symbol in silver coloring. "First Years of House Eximius."

Anna watched as about ten people stood up and followed the Master out of the auditorium. "Wow, there really aren't that many." Kristoff nodded his agreement.

Another boy walked up. Wearing the same as the others, except that his vest and tie, striped with gold, were red. The design of a phoenix with its beak open and a flame over it as if it was breathing fire was stitched in gold lining over his chest and tie. "House Ignis First Years rule!" He pumped a fist in the air, earning a few cheers and claps. His chuckle carried on around the room as he started leaving the stage.

"This is where we part. Thanks for everything, Kris." Anna turned to Kristoff as she stood up, flashing him a smile.

"Sure. I'll look for you at dinner…?"

"Okay!" She grinned before following the rest of her House members. Kristoff leaned back in his chair comfortably, noticing how the auditorium was now even emptier.

A boy with a yellow vest and tie, striped with gold, walked up. The design was of a scorpion inside a sun in gold lining. "House Lucerna First Years, up this way."

Moments later, a girl walked up wearing the same as the previous one. Her vest and tie, striped with silver, were a dark purple. The House's design was of a bat embracing a crescent moon with its wings in silver. "House Luna First Years."

The last boy lined up walked up to the microphone as soon as the House Luna members left. His vest and tie, striped with silver, were a dark green. The design on his chest and tie were of a tiger inside a maple leaf in silver. "House Terra!" He bellowed, throwing his arms into the air. Again, this was received with cheers and applause. Kristoff shook his head and snickered.

Just as he was about to exit the auditorium, he glanced back to the stage. The last girl walked up to the microphone. She was dressed the same as the other girls except she had woman dress pants instead of a skirt. Her vest and tie, striped with gold, were a dark gray. The design consisted of falcon with its wings positioned as if to flap them at the tornado next to it in golden lining. "Let's go, House Ventus."

–**Elemental Drifts–**

"D112…D112…D112– Ha! Found it!" Anna yelled in triumph. She swiped the keycard through the slot and once the light by the knob turned green, she opened the door and stepped in. The first thing she noticed was the cold state of the room, indicated by the goosebumps appearing on her arms. The second was that she wasn't alone.

A brunette with her hair tied back was unpacking everything and organizing it into a drawer on her side of the room. When she heard the door open, she turned to welcome her new roommate. "Hello," she greeted, a British accent present. "My name is Wendy, Wendy Darling. And you are…?"

Anna blinked twice before quickly replying. "I'm Anna Andrews. So, you're my new roommate, huh? And this place…It's amazing!" Anna grinned as she looked around the room. She walked over to her bed and placed her luggage by the end, sitting down on the mattress.

Wendy giggled and went back to her work. "It'll be more amazing when we decorate it with our own trinkets."

The redhead grinned even more, if possible, and nodded before she decided to make good use of the time and unpack.

–**Elemental Drifts–**

Two hours later found Anna searching for Kristoff in the first floor of the cafeteria, only to jump slightly when she felt her phone vibrating in her back pocket. Fishing the device out of her jeans, she answered it quickly when she saw it was the blonde she was searching for. "Hey, Kris, where are you?"

"Second floor. Come up so we can enjoy the Olympus junk food." He hung up after that sentence. Anna shook her head amusedly at her friend before turning on her heels to head up the stairs–

–only to crash into a soft body roughly. Staggering backwards, she rubbed her forehead, where it had collided with the person's nose. She bit back a hiss and looked up, instantly forgetting about the pain as soon as she laid eyes on the person.

_Hephaestus Almighty, _were the only thoughts that registered in Anna's shut down brain as she gazed at the blonde, blue-eyed beauty in front of her. She was wearing the formal school uniform without a vest; white long-sleeve, black and silver striped tie, black dress pants–_Oh, my Zeus, those hips should be illegal– _and black dress shoes.

_Those legs, too. In fact, she should be arrested. For murder. 'Cause she's definitely got those killer looks – and damn, that was just too corny, even in my head – but hot damn, is she gorgeous! And those lips! Those soft, supple, moving – wait, moving? Shit! She's talking! Anna, pay attention!_

"I'm so sorry! Are you hurt?" Anna leaned forward, trying to check if she had caused any injury. The blonde's nose twitched–_Damn, could've broken it. Nice going, Anna–_and she slowly shook her head, blue eyes narrowing down on the redhead.

"No, it's alright."

_Even her voice is gorgeous! If that's even possible…_

An awkward silence fell between the two, which prompted a blush from Anna. She squirmed under the blonde's gaze until she could no longer take it. "Um, right. I'm sorry, again, for almost tackling you like that. I was just distracted and I should really watch where I'm going next time 'cause we don't want a repeat of that, do we? So, anyway, I better go. I gotta go….Uh, bye!" With a hasty wave, Anna turned on her heel and darted towards the stairs.

She reached the second floor and instantly spotted Kristoff, who was already seated with two other people. Anna walked over to them and sat down next to the blonde boy, bumping shoulders with him in the process.

Kristoff turned and grinned at her. "Hey, you made it. Here, I didn't know what you liked so I got you a cheese pizza and some soda." He pushed the food towards her, which earned him a hug by the neck from the redhead.

"Anyway, this is my friend from middle school, Flynn and his girlfriend. They're both Second Years."

The brunette boy smirked, "Name's Flynn Rider, House Luna. How's it going?" He winked at her.

The girl by him pushed him playfully then turned to Anna. "I'm Rapunzel Soleil, House Lucerna."

"Anna Andrews, House Ignis."

Rapunzel grinned and squirmed in her seat. "Finally, a Fire Drifter. How're you liking NAEG so far, Anna?"

The redhead thought back to everything she's seen so far, to her room, the accident a few minutes ago and just about everything she's experienced since she was Marked.

A small, excited smile curled her lips as she answered the blonde, "I can't wait for this semester to start."

_**A/N: Second chapter up! A lot of information on this one, and a small glimpse at the things we're getting ready for. I'd like to ask for your thoughts on this. Which House do you think the rest of the characters will be in? What characters are making an appearance here? Disney, DreamWorks, Pixar and Once Upon a Time characters? Any ideas or questions you guys may have send them my wait. I'll be glad to answer all of them! As always, I don't own anything but the plot. Thank you for reading!**_

_**7th Creature**_


	3. Chapter 2

Elsa bit her lip nervously as she gazed down at the phone in her hands. Her trembling thumb hovered over the 'call' button, indecision written all over her face as she contemplated what to do.

"Just call her, already." Meg's voice carried out from the entrance to the balcony. Elsa gritted her teeth in surprise then locked her phone and held the device limply in her hands. Her eyes trailed off to the side when Meg appeared by her side.

"When are you gonna man up and call her? It's been a year since you last did." Elsa only pursed her lips in response, which prompted a defeated sigh from her friend. "Look, family's important, and I can tell you love your sister a lot so just-"

"Just what, Meg?" Elsa snapped, glaring at the brunette heatedly. "If I do end up calling her, what would I say? 'Oh, hey, Emma. It's me, Elsa, your long lost sister. I'm sorry I don't call often, or that I haven't seen you in seven years. Can't really be around you since, you know, my Gift is deadly and I almost killed you once because of them. Oh, did you know I was an anti-social freak? Well, it was nice talking to you, bye.' Yeah, that'll go over well."

Meg's following frown sobered the blonde quickly. Elsa sighed in defeat and turned to gaze at the ground. "I just…what if she hates me, Meg? I don't think I could stand that."

"There's no use in sitting around and wondering, Swan." Meg turned to leave. "Just do it. If not to talk to her again, to kill your restlessness and make sure she wasn't Marked." She walked away and left the blonde to her thoughts.

Elsa gritted her teeth at her friend's last words and held the phone up. She pressed the call button and took a deep breath before she pressed the device to her ear.

First ring.

_It's still not too late; you can turn back._

Second ring.

_Yeah, you can pretend this never happened. Just hang up. _

Third ring.

_Turn back. It's just one click away. No need to do this._

Fourth ring.

_That's it. I'm hanging up–_

"_Hello?"_

_Damnit!_

Elsa's breath caught in her throat when she heard her sister's smooth voice. She brought a trembling hand up to her temple to rub it.

"_Hello? El– Elsa, is that you?"_

Her heart now in her throat, Elsa smiled nervously. "How– How'd you know?"

An inhale. _"I just– well, the area code was from Northern Olympus and I only know two people currently living there. I doubt it was my friend 'cause she'd still be sleeping at this hour– it is six in the morning over there, right?"_

"That sounds– wait, you have a friend here?"

"_Yeah. She was Marked about three days ago. It was…weird. I mean, we were talking normally on our way home from volunteering in summer school when she suddenly slammed into a wall and she was Marked."_

"Slammed…She slammed into a wall?" Elsa's lips twitched upwards slightly in amusement.

"_Yes. It was really bizarre."_ A moment of silence blanketed the two blondes. Elsa gulped and opened her mouth to say something, anything, but nothing would come out. She frowned and leaned further against the railing of the balcony.

"_I'm not Marked…if that's what you called for. I'm still relatively human."_ Even with the distance, Elsa could feel her younger sister's mocking smirk.

Relief washed over the blonde immediately. She pulled her phone away from her ear to take a deep breath before answering. "That's…that's good, Emma. I'm glad."

"_Me, too. I– I know how awful being Marked can be. Not that the school and staff aren't great but, you know, the alienation from everyone else if you go back to Earth is…yeah."_

"Yeah, it can be pretty harsh."

"_I know. Listen, while we're on this topic, can I ask a favor from you?"_

_Anything. I want to make it up to you. All those years of your life I lost, I want to make them up._ "Of course. What is it?"

"_This friend we were talking about. She's…new to all of this. Not just as a First Year but she's completely oblivious to everything. Like, she didn't even know she could be Marked until it happened. Can you just, like, look after her? I know you're probably busy and all with your own studies, and this probably won't help but she's my best friend and–"_

"Emma," Elsa muttered softly, which stopped the younger blonde from continuing. "You obviously care for this girl. Don't worry. I'll do it."

"_Se– Seriously? Thank you so much, sis! I owe you one. Anything you need, just tell me and it's done–"_

"What? No. No, no, no. It's fine, really. It's the least I can do after_–_" _Hurting, isolating, ignoring and almost killing you. _"–after everything."

A short pause followed those words. _"I don't blame you, Elsa."_

_But I do._

Elsa took a deep, ragged breath and changed the subject. "This friend of yours, what's her name?"

A disappointed sigh was heard on the other end. _"Anna. Anna Andrews. Red hair, blue-green eyes, lots of freckles. She's a firecracker. Ironically, she's a Fire Drifter."_

"I'll look for her."

"_Thank you so much, Elsa. Listen, I gotta go. I'm heading to the amusement park in ten minutes with Killian–" _

"He's still around? Thought he'd be in jail by now."

Emma laughed. Hard. _"You and dad both but yeah, he's still around. And quite the charmer, might I add. So, I gotta go. And would it kill you to call more often? I really wanna hear from you."_

This time, Elsa's smile was genuine. "I will, Emma. I promise."

"_Good. I– I'll talk to you later, then…?"_ Insecurity made itself known in her voice.

Elsa decided to keep that small hope lit. "I'll call you Friday as soon as classes are done." She could feel Emma's grin through the phone and prided herself that she, for once, brought happiness into her sister's life, if only for a moment.

"_Alright. Bye, Elsa."_

"Goodbye, Emma."

The smile on Elsa's face didn't fade until much, much later.

–**Elemental Drifts–**

"Alright, Drifters, settle down! Orientation's about to begin!" The loud talking settled down to a small murmur until it was completely quiet. The girl standing on a stool in the middle of the entertainment room of the Female Ignis Dorms grinned at this and placed her hands on her hips.

"Good. Now, first of all, I'd like to welcome the First Years. Ignis House is honored to have you join our ranks. After all, Ignis is the best House of the Eight Elements." A round of applause and cheers followed this statement and the girl smirked.

"Now, I'm the Rep for the Female Ignis Dorms, Ruby Lucas–"

"Red Riding Hood!"

Ruby smiled at the hollering Second, Third and Fourth Years. "–Or Red Riding Hood, or Red, whichever works. I'm a Fourth Year and I'll be doing roll call in the evening. Any questions you may have about the dorms or its schedule and rules, just seek me out." She paused a moment, letting it sink into the First Years' head.

"Now, rules. Number 1: No boys allowed–"

"What?!"

"–after curfew." Ruby smirked as she finished. "Remember, this isn't college, yet. There are curfews. Which brings us down to the next rule. Number two: Doors close at 10pm from Sunday to Thursdays, and midnight on Fridays and Saturdays. That means that you all better be inside the building at the designated times. If not, you'll get a Shot. Shots are warnings. They're given when you break a rule or get into an unregistered Duel. You get three Shots, and you get sent to the Administration Office for punishment."

"Rule number three: We're obviously not a normal school. We have Gifts. We can use them whenever we want, if it's allowed in the location you're at and you're being responsible. It's not allowed in classrooms, Library or the Student Shopping Center. If you are seen using it at these places or being irresponsible with your Gift, you'll get a Shot."

"As for rule number four: No unregistered Duels allowed. We're all teenagers. There's always this one person that just pisses us off immensely. Seeing as we're all Drifters, we're allowed to fight. These fights, or Duels, are only allowed if they're registered over at the Arena or over the academy's System. Both parties must be willing to fight."

"Once registered, the Duel will take place at the registered date and hour so as to not interfere with studies and school activities. These Duels have to be registered. If they aren't or take place somewhere other than the Arena, everyone involved will get an immediate Shot."

Ruby tilted her head to the side and hummed. "And, finally, uniforms. The ones you saw in the auditorium are the official ones. They're mostly used for formal and official events, but you can use them whenever you want if that's your style."

"You've received them this morning in a box by the door, along with accessories with our House Insignia. You can wear whatever you want; the school doesn't mind as long as you have the Insignia of your House somewhere on your body to be identified. A lot of people use wristbands and necklaces with it so they can wear whatever they want. It's fine, as long as the Insignia is visible."

"I think that's pretty much it. You guys have been going to school for over half of your lives, so you should know the basics. Now, onto Campus Grounds information."

"The Cafeteria will be opened all day, from 5am to midnight, distributing breakfast from 5am to 9am, lunch from 11am to 2pm and dinner from 5pm to 8pm. Snacks will be handed out on the hours between meals. The Student Shopping Center will be opened from 6am to 10pm. The Arena has class in the weekday mornings and in the afternoons on Monday and Wednesday. Library and Gym open from 6am to 11pm. Each building has its own set of rules so make sure to follow them."

"Board Gliding isn't allowed unless you're a licensed Second Year. I'm sorry but due to an accident two years ago, Drifters won't be having their Board Gliding class until their Second Year. You can ride on the back of one with an approved Second Year but you're not allowed to manage one. Gliding isn't allowed inside the Dorms, by the way." Ruby glanced over at a group of girls and rolled her eyes playfully, which made them burst into giggles.

"No drugs or alcohol on Academic or Student Grounds. Most of the students here are underage and the Administration Board doesn't tolerate these kinds of influences. Any person carrying drugs or alcohol on the Grounds will immediately receive three Shots and will be sent to the Administration office for a severe punishment. There hasn't been an incident involving either substance in over two decades so let's keep it that way."

Ruby took a deep breath and looked around the room at the girls surrounding her. "That's it, I guess. Any other questions, feel free to ask. First Years, come over to the table set up under the screens and you'll receive your schedule for the year." She stepped down and the circle of girls broke.

Anna and Wendy walked over to the table as soon as possible and got in line. Only five girls were in front of them so Anna decided to take advantage of this. "What's Board Gliding?"

Wendy turned to her and smiled. "It's similar to skateboarding, only on air."

"On air?" Anna frowned in confusion.

"Yes. You channel your Gift into your Board and it flies, technically. I'm not sure about all the details."

"Guess we'll have to wait 'till next year."

"So it seems."

The two waited in line for a few moments before it was their turn. "Full name."

"Wendy Darling and Anna Andrews." A few shuffling of papers later, both had their schedules in their hands and walked calmly over to sit on one of the couches in the room.

They looked over their schedules silently before Anna groaned. "What? I thought this was all to learn about our Gifts? They still have math, language, history and P.E! I don't mind P.E but the rest is crap!"

A chuckle came from behind them and they turned to see Ruby leaning on the back of the couch. "It's just for the first year, Andrews. After that, it's all about your Gifts. If you plan on going to college on Earth, then you have to pick the courses like math, science, Earth history and language as electives."

Anna blinked and grinned, "That's so cool!" She looked back down at her schedule when she felt Ruby patting her head before she walked away.

Wendy smiled at her and stood up. "I'm gonna head over to the library to see what they have. Are you coming?"

Anna shook her head, standing up as well. "Nah. I promised Kristoff I'd meet him in the cafeteria after Orientation. I'll see you later." Both girls bid their farewells and went their separate ways.

–**Elemental Drifts–**

"Anna! Over here!" Rapunzel called out once she spotted the redhead and proceeded to wave her arm. Anna turned to her and walked over, plopping down on the seat across once she reached the blonde. "Hey, how was Orientation?"

Anna grinned. "Pretty cool, actually. The schedule isn't so exciting but everything else is amazing."

"Wait until next year. Classes are something that attract the attention of students a lot, especially Board Gliding and Fighting Strategies. I'm finally taking the basic Gift courses this year!" Rapunzel squirmed excitedly in her seat.

"Calm down there, 'Punz. You're scaring the First Years away." A lazy drawl interrupted the blonde's excitement. Meg slid into the seat by Rapunzel and smirked before she glanced over at Anna. "Looks like you managed to snag one already, though."

Anna frowned in confusion as she took in Meg's attire. Black leather shirt, black tight leather pants and boots. She had a black bracelet with the House Eximius Insignia in silver.

Meg's smirk grew as she watched Anna's eyes roam her body. "Take a picture, love. I'll let you keep it, just 'cause you look adorable." Anna blushed once the words registered in her mind and she ducked her head in embarrassment. "And you act the part. You're definitely a keeper." Meg winked.

Rapunzel bumped her shoulder. "Leave the poor girl alone. She's not used to your flirting with everything on legs."

"It's a shame you have a boyfriend, 'Punz. I'd make you see stars, literally."

Rapunzel grinned and turned to Anna. "Those from House Eximius usually stick to themselves 'cause they're so different. Not this one, though. She knows practically everyone in the school."

"And I wouldn't mind knowing more. What's your name, love?" Meg drawled, sending Anna a lazy smile as she leaned on the table.

"Anna Andrews."

Meg straightened up at that immediately, eyes narrowed on the redhead. Her eyes locked onto the House Ignis Insignia on the necklace Anna wore. A smirk slowly graced her features. "Fire Drifter, huh. I'm Meg, Third Year House Eximius, obviously. Gift is Illusions."

Anna leaned closer, "Really? How does that work?"

Meg shrugged. "Basically, I can make you see things that aren't there." She held her hand up and an ice cream float appeared on it. "Touch it." Anna blinked twice before reaching out to touch the treat, only for her finger to go straight through.

"Whoa,"

The brunette smirked and dropped her hand to the table, illusion dispelled. "Pretty handy sometimes." She turned to Rapunzel. "By the way, at what time is your Boarding Class?"

"Monday and Wednesday at 1pm. Why?"

"Hmm. You're taking it with Peter Pan, I think."

"I don't know him very well, but at least I won't be alone."

Meg nodded and stood up. "Gotta run. It was a pleasure meeting you, love." With one last wink aimed at Anna, Meg walked out of the cafeteria.

Anna watched her leave before turning to Rapunzel. "She's pretty, um, blunt?"

Rapunzel chuckled half-heartedly. "She can be pretty rude and blunt but she's extremely loyal. She got on my nerves when we first met last year with all the flirting and rude jokes."

"I can see why. Does she really know everyone here?"

"By name and face, maybe, but if she's not with her gang, she's usually chilling with us."

Anna hummed as she finally dug into her lunch.

–**Elemental Drifts–**

"You are welcome." Meg drawled as she plopped down on a couch in the Entertainment room in her House. It was practically empty, save for about half a dozen other Drifters lounging around.

Elsa glanced up from her book once before her eyes found their way back to the literature. "For what, exactly?"

"Finding your sister's Fire Drifter."

A pause.

"…what?"

"Yep. She's hanging around Rapunzel and Flynn. Won't be hard to track her." Meg picked at her nails lazily and smirked when Elsa closed her book and sat up from her lounging position.

The blonde hummed her thanks as she stood and placed the book back in its previous position on a shelf. She plopped back down, this time by Meg. "Please tell me you didn't go around asking every redhead you saw."

Meg waved her away. "I was thinking about it, but I saw 'Punz and decided to drop in and say hi. Andrews just happened to be sitting there with our favorite Light Drifter. Small world."

"Indeed."

Silence blanketed the two, in which Meg reached down, scooped up Elsa's legs and placed them in her lap just to have something to do with her hands. Both were sucked deep into their own thoughts, Elsa now laying on her back with her head on the armrest, and Meg rubbing her hands up and down the blonde's legs gently.

"Where's Astrid?" Meg inquired after a while.

"Hiccup." That's all Meg needed to know. Those two rarely saw each other because of their different Gifts and schedules. However, they've been friends since they were practically toddlers, so when they were able to spend time together, they were inseparable.

"Kovu?"

"At the Luna Orientation."

A deep chuckle followed that, grabbing their attention. "Actually, I'm right here." Kovu smirked at them from under his long black hair before sitting opposite of them. "Orientation ended about an hour ago. It takes a while to get here." He placed his hands behind his head and leaned back, kicking his feet up on the coffee table between the two couches.

Elsa cocked an eyebrow upwards. "It only takes about twenty minutes to get here from the Luna Dorm."

A shrug. "There are more hot girls this year."

"Pretty boy is right," Meg drawled with a smirk. She turned to Elsa, squeezing her legs lightly. "Which brings us to the fact that we gotta get Elsie here a girl."

Elsa rolled her eyes, "Please. Who'd want to date NAEG's very own Ice Queen?" She kicked Meg's stomach when the brunette brushed her fingers against a certain ticklish spot. "Besides, I'm not interested." The blonde waved the subject away.

Kovu and Meg exchanged an annoyed look but dropped the subject. "So, Els, when's your Board Gliding class?"

"Wednesday and Friday at 10am. Yours?"

"Same. Shame Astrid couldn't be with us. She has the Tuesday and Thursday at 9am course, right?" At Elsa's nod, Kovu sighed overdramatically. "And Meg's a Third Year so she definitely won't be there."

"And I'm so glad about that. Coach Frost was a pain in my ass."

"You hit on him, Meg." Elsa frowned.

The brunette shrugged. "He's hot." Kovu snorted in amusement while Elsa rolled her eyes playfully and kicked Meg's stomach again.

–**Elemental Drifts–**

A crowd forming outside of the entrance to the Student Center the next day caught Anna's attention. "I wonder what's going on." She stopped walking to stare, prompting Kristoff and Tinkerbell to stop as well.

"Only one way to find out." Tink replied cheerfully as she dragged the other two with her. The three pushed their way through until they were at the front to get a view of the spectacle.

"A pleasure to see you again, love." Meg announced when she noticed the redhead standing by her.

Anna glanced at her before turning to the middle of the crowd. "What's going on?"

Meg scoffed. "Guy wants to mess with my Snowbug. Big mistake on his part."

In front of them, Elsa was standing rigidly in the middle of the circle of watching bystanders, eyes narrowed at the burly Third Year in front of her. "I don't want any problems, Gaston."

Gaston snorted and took two steps forward, which Elsa mimicked backwards. "Come on. No one's seen the Ice Queen fight, despite everyone saying how powerful you are."

"I'm not interested in fighting you, or anyone."

"But I am!" Gaston glowered at her, fists clenched tightly at his sides. "I wanna see what NAEG's very own Starter is capable of! Gonna freeze everything in its place? Maybe freeze my limbs and break them? Oh! Maybe even my heart!"

"Shit," Meg mumbled under her breath at Gaston's words.

Anna gave the brunette a glance before turning to face Elsa again. A shadow fell over the blonde's face, her eyes clouded and her jaw muscles clenched along with her hands.

"Alright." Elsa rasped, her voice soft yet sharp. Her eyes met Gaston's in an icy glare, the emptiness in that gaze more pronounced than any anger they could've held. "Set up the time and date. I'll be there."

Gaston grinned wickedly. "Little Ice Queen finally showed her claws. I'll be sure to show everyone just how worthless you really are."

A shiver ran down Anna's spine and goosebumps rose on her arms. That's when she noticed quite a few people rubbing their arms to keep warm and white mist appearing whenever she exhaled. _What…? The temperature dropped?_

Gaston held his arm out, and a lanky teen ran over to him to hand him a tablet. He hummed mockingly as he tapped at the device. "Gaston LeGume of House Terra vs. Elsa Swan of House Eximius….A request was just sent. If you'd please answer it…_My Queen_." He bowed mockingly.

Elsa's glare intensified, even as she reached into her pocket to produce her phone and accepted the Duel request NAEG's Academy System had just sent her.

The Earth Drifter in front of her just grinned even wider and glanced down to the tablet in his hands. "Thursday night, 6pm. There you have it, Ice Queen. Set date. You better be there." With one last grin, Gaston walked away, the crowd parting to let him leave.

Elsa glared after him before she turned on her heel and headed towards her dorm building, the temperature dropping even further.

_**A/N: Looks like things are heating up quickly. I will answer reviews at the bottom from now. Also, the Houses, which Drifters belong to them and their Year will be at the bottom of every chapter. More characters will be added as they're introduced. Thank you all for the reviews, favs and follows, guys! I really appreciate them!**_

_**Review Replies:**_

_**Lance58:**__ So glad you like it! Elsa's a Second Year, and Drifters are Marked on their sixteenth birthday, so Elsa's supposed to be 17. That means Elsa and Anna are only a year apart._

_**JayXNitro:**__ Thank you. Less known characters will be making an appearance. Some less frequently than others but definitely expect them. Any characters you'd like to see making an appearance on here, let me know! _

_**Xo-j-e-i-j-a-h-xo:**__ Why, thank you. I honestly thought the entire thing in a night while my sis was rambling on about Percy Jackson. XD_

_**PhantomGemini**__: Great! There will definitely be lots of Greek Mythology coming up after these introductory chapters._

_**Guest: **__Thanks! This is kind of, maybe, not so much (in my opinion, anyway) inspired by Harry Potter and Hogwarts. A few things, maybe, but I'm not that familiar with that world. Hell, haven't even seen all the movies, much less read the books. XD This is inspired by a mix of things, the House of Night books series, Percy Jackson and maybe some Zoey101 thrown around there concerning some of the setting, among other things. XD Lots of characters will be introduced, I'm afraid, but the main focus is definitely Elsanna. ;D_

_**AngelJD:**__ Real life people, huh? Never really thought about it (if you don't count Once Upon A Time characters). I just used Walt Disney for a brief presentation because I felt it suited the story, being the principal of a school where Disney characters are the protagonists. But thank you for that idea, and the review._

_**Bespectacled Dwarf:**__ Well, thanks! Would've gotten this out sooner but I got caught at a certain scene. _

_**Houses:**_

_**Animi: **__Tinkerbelle – 1st Year_

_**Aqua: **__–_

_**Eximius: **__Meg – 3rd Year, Elsa – 2nd Year_

_**Ignis:**__ Anna – 1st Year, Wendy – 1st Year, Ruby – 4th Year_

_**Lucerna:**__ Rapunzel – 2nd Year_

_**Luna: **__Flynn – 2nd Year, Kovu – 2nd Year_

_**Terra:**__ Kristoff – 1st Year, Gaston – 3rd Year_

_**Ventus: **__ –_


End file.
